Cats of Akatsuki
by kittyee12
Summary: Anna and Liz buy the Akatsuki from the pet store. Of course, the Akatsuki are cats. What do you do with them? Have fun with your new kittens!
1. Chapter 1

Cats of Akatsuki Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. If I did, Hidan wouldn't be the only one going shirtless...

* * *

Akatsuki World

All the Akatsuki members were gathered in a meeting room in their base in Amegakure. Pein was informing everybody, "We've received intelligence that Orochimaru may be planning to attack this base next week. We will need to…"

"You're wrong, Pein." Everyone spun around to the familiar voice. The gay snake dude, otherwise known as Orochimaru was standing in the doorway. "I'm not attacking next week, I'm attacking right now!" He threw a round black thing into the room and them poofed out of the base.

"What the hell was that about?" Hidan cursed.

"Ooh, Tobi wants the present!" The masked bundle of joy ran over to the black ball. "Why are the numbers counting down?"

"Dammit Tobi, get away from there, un. It's a bomb!" Deidara yelled. Tobi tilted his head to the side. "Bomb?" Just then the bomb exploded, creating a giant black hole that sucked all of the Akatsuki members inside. They were thrown through time and space. They could feel their bodies changing as well…

Our World

"Mom said what?" Liz, the curly brown haired, blue eyed, teenage girl, asked.

"When I was talking to her on the phone she said that we could get a pet," responded Anna, the wavy dirty blonde, hazel eyed, older sister.

"I want a magical purple pony that jumps over rainbows and works at McDonalds!" Anna would have sweat dropped if she could, "I don't think we can buy that at the pet store."

"Fine… Then, we're getting a cat and naming it Rock Lee!" Liz started running around screaming, "GoLeeGoLeeGoLeeGoLee!"

"Sure… Let's just go already." The sisters left their house to walk to the pet store. When they arrived, a bell over the door dinged. The exotic birds started squawking and the mice started doing whatever mice do. The saleswoman came up to them. "Hello, I'm Lauren. How can I help you?"

"We're looking for a cat." Anna said. "Or maybe two," Liz added.

"You're in luck. We just found a litter of cats in the alley in the back. But I'm warning you, they're a little weird."

Akatsuki

The Akatsuki had woken up in a cage. Hidan said what was on everyone's mind, "Where the hell are we?" Kakuzu added the other obvious question, "And why are we _cats?!"_ Just then two girls walked in. "Ooh, let me hold the green, black, and white one," the curly haired one shouted. The saleswoman picked up Zetsu and handed him to her. "I'm naming you Lee."

"I've never seen cats so… odd. Do you know their breeds?" Anna asked.

"I have no idea. We think that their previous owner dyed them. I doubt that they will sell. We'll probably have to put them down." The Akatsuki stared at the saleswoman. "They'll kill us if we aren't sold…" Kisame said slowly. "Then we have to get adopted." Pein pointed out. "Act cute so that these girls take us." The Akatsuki looked at each other and then nodded. Hidan, a white cat with purple eyes, playfully jumped on top of Kakuzu, a brown cat with black stripes that looked like stitches. Hidan bit Kakuzu's ear lightly. "This better be fucking cute enough," he mumbled. Tobi, a black cat with an orange swirled face, cat-glomped Deidara, a yellow (blonde?) cat with hair covering one of his blue eyes. Deidara turned around and batted at Sasori, a red cat with brown eyes. Itachi, a black cat with eyes that changed from black to red, and Kisame, a blue cat with gill-like marks, walked up to the bars of the cage and meowed pitifully at the girls. Pein, an orange cat with black dots all over his body and purple ringed eyes, walked up to Konan, a blue cat with amber eyes. "Um… Konan, we should act cute too." With that Pein licked Konan's face.

"Anna, they're so cute! Especially the orange and small blue one. They're in love!" Both Pein and Konan blushed at that. "Can we get all of them? Please?" Liz hugged Zetsu tighter.

"Fine, Liz." At that Liz gave her a thumbs-up. The saleswoman took each of the cats out of the cage and put them into two cat carriers, five in each one. "Since they wouldn't have been bought, how about five dollars each?"

"Done," Anna reached into her pocket for the money. Kakuzu eyed the pocket, already thinking about stealing it. "Are you going to buy cat food?" "No, we already have some from our previous cat. Catalina died…" Both girls looked really sad for a moment. The Akatsuki could see that they had cared about their cat very much. "Well, here are your cats. Have a nice day." Each girl picked up one carrier and left the shop. The sun blinded the Akatsuki for a moment before their eyes adjusted. The carriers were swaying, making the Akatsuki slightly nauseous. They were glad when they finally reached the girls' home and were set down. Anna and Liz let the cats out. "Guess what kitties? It's naming time!" Liz clapped her hands together. "Tobi wants a name! Pick Tobi first!" He ran up and jumped on her lap. "You're so cute! I'm calling you Lollipop!" "That works with me, but I get to name the next one," Anna picked up Itachi. "I'm calling you Doctor Evil because your eyes keep changing from black to red." The Akatsuki, minus Itachi, started snickering. Liz picked up Kisame. "I'm calling you Jaws, 'cause you look like a shark." Everyone snickered some more. Kisame didn't like his name. "Jaws? I'm not a shark, I'm a human!" "Um, Kisame, you're a cat, un." "Shut up." Anna picked up Deidara, "Sorry, but I have to check if you're a girl like I think you are." She looked **down there **while Deidara blushed (as much as a cat can blush) and tried to squirm away. "Oh…you're just a cross-dressing cat! Cool. I'm calling you Sunshine, Sunny for short." The Akatsuki members that actually showed their emotions started laughing and rolling around. The members that didn't show their emotion actually **chuckled! **Anna noticed the laughing cats. "Hey, stop making fun of Sunny boy, it's rude." The Akatsuki stopped laughing except for Hidan. Liz picked him up. "Your face is all fucked up when you're laughing. I know, your name is FuckFace!" Hidan hissed. "FuckFace, _FuckFace, __**FUCKFACE! What the HELL!" **_"I don't think he likes it, Liz." "Too frickin' bad. You name the next one." "Sure," Anna picked up Kakuzu. "I'm calling him Stiches!" She put him down. Liz picked up Sasori and Zetsu. "You're Rock Lee," she pointed at Zetsu, "and you're Scorpio." "I call naming her." Anna grabbed Konan. "Her name is Violet. Well, one cat left. What do you want to name him, Liz?" The Akatsuki stiffened. If Pein got a bad name, the girls were so dead, cats or not. "His name is Speckles, 'cause of his black specks." The Akatsuki looked at Pein. He didn't react so they knew he was okay with the name. The girls would live another day.

"I challenge you to Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2!" Liz randomly shouted. "You're on," Anna called back. "Naruto? Like the Kyuubi kid?" Kisame asked. Itachi opened his mouth, to say something for once, when the title screen came on with Sasuke saying, "Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2." Liz pushed a button and Naruto said "I'm all fired up and ready to go!" "That was the Kyuubi kid on the screen!" Kisame said. "They were talking about him." "They seem to have intelligence on the Kyuubi. Watch closely to see how much they know about him or possibly us," Pein ordered. The kittens turned their attention away from him and back to the TV.

"I call Rock Lee, the Leaf Village's handsome devil!" Liz exclaimed. Anna looked at the TV. "Then I want Itachi. I need to get better at using him. Team?" "Sure. Let's kick ass!" The Akatsuki watched as a boy with a black bowl haircut and green jumpsuit and Itachi appear. Then they saw a girl with blonde hair styled like Deidara's and a girl with pink hair show up. "Ready. Start!" "You cannot match up to the youthful flame that is Lee, Ino. You're going down!" Liz screamed at the TV in her Lee/Gai voice. The kittens saw them randomly start pushing buttons on those white stick things. Sakura landed a hit on Itachi. "Oh, it's on now, bitch! Foster your hatred 'cause this ain't your weak darling Sasuke-kun!" Everybody looked at Itachi. "Foster your hatred? What the heck, un?" "Hn." In his head, Itachi was wondering how the girls knew the line he had said to Sasuke on **that** night and what they meant by 'darling Sasuke-kun.' The girls beat Ino and Sakura fairly easily.

"I'm bored," Liz announced.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Think of something. You're supposed to be the smart one."

Anna thought. "We need to go to the store to get orange juice, milk, eggs, and stuff."

Liz pouted. "That's still boring."

"Take it or leave it."

"Take it. Be good, kitties!"

The two girls grabbed keys and money and went out the back door, leaving the Akatsuki alone in their house. Bad idea…

The kittens decided to explore. Deidara climbed up the couch and perched on the back. Sasori jumped onto the cabinet that the television was positioned on and was looked at the wires behind it. Zetsu disappeared down the stairs. Tobi started pouncing on a little spot of light while Hidan and Kakuzu started fighting. Konan, Pein, and Itachi headed upstairs to check those rooms, with Kisame following them. The top floor was small, with only two bedrooms. Pein and Konan explored the one on the left while Kisame and Itachi explored the one on the right. The pair walked right into… Naruto Mania! The walls were almost entirely covered in posters and pictures of the Akatsuki, Konoha 11, Konoha Jōnin, some Suna ninja, Rock Lee, Neji, TenTen, Gai, all the Hokages, and the current Kages in Naruto Shippuden. The Akatsuki and Rock Lee had the most pictures/posters. There was a collection of two headbands from every ninja village; one with a scratch through it and one without. Itachi and Kisame stared at the large poster of themselves.

"Pein, Konan, you will want to see this," Kisame called. Pein and Konan trotted over and walked into Naruto Mania.

"Akatsuki, gather in the bedroom on the right." The Akatsuki pattered up the stairs and into the room. "What the hell?" Hidan asked the question that everyone was wondering. The Akatsuki started looking at all the posters/pictures of themselves. It was creepy. "Are they stalkers, un?"

"Where are we? There is a headband from every village, so which one do those girls belong to?" Sasori wondered.

"Look at the pretty shining things outside, sempai!" The Akatsuki joined the Tobi-kitten on the windowsill. They peeked outside and saw metal things of many colors with four wheels each (also known as cars). The kittens watched as a man stepped into a blue metal thing. Seconds later, the thing gave a roar that made the cats jump and hiss. The wheels began to turn on their own and the metal thing pulled into the road and made its way away.

"This is like no village I have ever seen, Pein-sama." Konan frowned.

Pein looked at the Akatsuki gravely, "We are stuck in a different world that we know nothing about as cats. We have no money, cannot use jutsu, and are utterly defenseless with no knowledge of possible enemies. These girls seem to know about us, but we have no clue how much they know."

Deidara spoke up, "We're screwed, un."

* * *

Author's Note

This is my first story on FanFiction. I'm so excited! It's a birthday present to me. Happy Birthday to me on October 7. Reviews would be great. I don't mind flames, but don't expect a nice comment back. Special thanks to MetaKnightsGirl and my sister for co-writing the beginning.

I'm going to have a question for each chapter. I've seen people do it and liked the idea.

Q: Who is you favorite Akatsuki member and why?


	2. Chapter 2

Cats of Akatsuki Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. If I did, we would be seeing a lot more of the Akatsuki (perverted way and normal way).

* * *

The Akatsuki gradually grew used to being cats, as shown by, "Come on, Lollipop! Jump! Get the feather!" Anna waved a cat-dancer over Tobi's head. "Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will get the feather!" The other Akatsuki members were lounging about, watching the hyperactive kitten. Liz wandered over to them and grabbed Zetsu. "Awww, you're so cute Rock Lee. I could hug you and squeeze you and never let you go!"

"Please let go **or we'll eat you."** Kakuzu got up and started rummaging in the girls' handbags.

"What are you doing Stitches Are you stealing money again?" Liz grabbed the cat by the scruff of his neck and pulled him out of the bag. Kakuzu had a wad of dollar bills in his mouth. "Bad Stitches. Money is not a play toy." She took the money back and put it in the bag. Kakuzu watched her do so mournfully.

"You can reach it Lollipop! Good boy!"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" that said, the 'good boy' crashed into a plant, knocking the dirt all over himself and the Akatsuki kittens. "Tobi! Now I'm all dirty, un!" Anna and Liz looked at each other. "Liz, I think its bath time."

"I'll get the tub ready." Liz ran upstairs. Anna clapped her hands, "Okay kitties, it's bath time. I know you probably don't like water, but if you cooperate we'll get you out sooner. Why am I talking to cats?" Anna scooped up the cats and carried them upstairs to the bathroom. Liz closed the door behind her. "It should be warm enough." Together the girls managed to get the Akatsuki into the water. Really only Hidan started struggling, so they just dunked his head underwater. They used shampoo to scrub the kittens and washed it off. The conclusion: ten wet kittens glaring at them hatefully.

Anna's P.O.V. 

So Liz and I finally got the kittens all nice and clean. FuckFace struggled so we dunked him. It's not cat-abuse if he was scratching us! I reached into the drawer and grabbed my blow-dryer while Liz drained the water and started toweling off the cats. "Liz, just put all of them in a group together so I can blow-dry them all at once."

"Sure thing, Anna!" I switched the blow-dryer to warm, turned it on, and pointed it at the cats. What happened next will leave me mentally scared for a long time. All of a sudden, white smoke covered the room. "Hey what's going on?" I asked. Then I saw it. There were men in my bathroom. Hot, naked, very familiar men. Oh, and one woman. I grabbed her and Liz, ran out, and slammed the door behind me. I pulled both of them into the bedroom Liz and I share and threw a robe at the naked woman. After she pulled it on, I felt it was safe to look at her. She had blue hair, amber eyes and one piercing. "Konan," Liz and I said at the same time.

"Yes." Holy shit, I've finally lost my mind. The cats disappear, the Akatsuki appear; this is like a bad fanfiction! Oh well, if it's all in my head might as well enjoy it before I wake up in a straitjacket. Or maybe I'm dead. If heaven means meeting the Akatsuki, why didn't I die sooner? I ran to the laundry room, grabbed a few towels, and threw them into the bathroom, keeping my eyes on the ceiling. It's one thing to look at Deviant Art, but having them be real (at least in my minds crazy retreat) is a different thing. "Put on the towels and come to the living room." I heard grunts and moving around. Konan, Liz, and I went downstairs. Normally Liz and I would be screaming our heads off, but Liz seemed to be in shock and I was pretty sure I was hallucinating. Konan just doesn't talk much.

The Akatsuki came down the stairs. I mentally drooled at the hotness! All those muscles… They came to stand in front of Liz and me, who were sitting on the couch. Konan was sneaking peeks at Pein and blushing. Ahhh, I knew my mind would put them together. They belong together anyway.

Pein spoke first, "Where are we?" Confidence and leadership was dripping from his voice. Liz was staring at the Akatsuki with a blank look on her face. She wasn't going to answer so I did. "You are in Los Angeles." They all had confused looks. "In California." No idea. "In the United States of America." Still nothing. "In North America? In the Northern Hemisphere? On Earth? In the solar system? In the Milky Way Galaxy? In the universe?!"

"Ooo, Tobi's heard of the universe!" "Shut up, un!" Deidara whacked the back of Tobi's head. "Baka." "Oi, bitch! What's with the fucking pictures of us in the bedroom? It's damn creepy!"

How the hell was I going to tell them they weren't even real? "Well, you see…" "Spit it out, I don't like to wait." I looked at Sasori's emotionless face. Huh, he's still a puppet. "This may be hard to believe, but you are in a different world. Here, you are characters of a popular anime called Naruto, which is why we have so many pictures of you. The best explanation for the fact that you are here that I can think of is that I am either hallucinating or dead so whatever I do right now will have no consequence." Hey, no consequences. "You guys are hot and sexy. Except for you Konan, you're pretty." Silence. "What the hell?! Where the fuck did that come from?"

"No consequences…" I muttered. "You are alive." I looked up at Itachi. "You are not hallucinating; we are really here and can kill you in a heartbeat." Then Liz finally seemed to snap out of her trance. "Holy crap, the Akatsuki are really here!" Liz proceeded to glomp Kisame. He was so shocked that someone would willingly hug him that he didn't throw her off. Poor Kisame. He needs more love.

Wait, the Akatsuki are really here… That's so fucking awesome! I glomped Itachi who just stood there looking stoic. My life was complete!

"What do you mean by 'we are characters of a popular anime'?" Pein didn't even seem to be phased by Liz's and my actions.

"Oh yeah," I let go of Itachi. "You guys are in an anime that I watch. Here there is no such thing as ninjas or chakra." Well that shocked them. "It must be pretty peaceful here," Kakuzu muttered. "Peaceful? Are you kidding me? This world is anything but peaceful. War, hunger, poverty, destruction, terrorists… The list goes on and on. But still, a world that has chocolate and ice cream can't be all that bad!" The Akatsuki were stunned again. This seems to be happening really often…

"Tobi wants to know what Lost Ann-jealous is."

I looked at the masked man. How did his mask come with him while the rest of his clothes didn't? Knowing Evil Tobi, (that's what I call the Madara imposter, non-hyper side of Tobi) the mask was glued to his face. "Los Angeles, Tobi. It's the city we're in. There are over 3 million people living here."

"How can there be that many people **in a village?"**

"When there are over 300 million people in the country, you get really big cities. Though L.A. is one of the three biggest cities." I stunned the Akatsuki again. I seem to be good at this!

"What do you know about us?"

"I know that Kisame is the best shark that ever lived!" Liz shouted out randomly. I would have sweat dropped if I could have. "Other than that, we know most, if not all, of your abilities. We also know most of your important backstory stuff, personalities, and some other stuff." Like how they're going to **die.**

"Sure, un. Like you know all that," Deidara scoffed and folded his arms behind his head.

"Your birthday is May 5. Your height is 166 cm; your weight is 50.8 kg. Your blood type is AB and you have the Explosion Release Kekkei Genkai. Your ninja registration is IW-08721. You were a shinobi of Iwagakure but stole a kinjutsu that gave you the mouths on your hands. You lost to Itachi Uchiha, resulting in you being forced to join Akatsuki and a deep hatred for the Sharingan. You are partnered with Sasori. You call Sasori "Danna" even though his views on art are different from your own. He believes that art is eternal while you believe that art is fleeting, like an explosion. You use the mouths on your hands to create clay sculptures that explode. Your catch phrase is "Art is an Explosion!" Did I miss much?"

They didn't answer. Wow, if making the Akatsuki completely silent was a game, I'd be the world champion!

Sasori broke the tension. "She understands you perfectly, brat," he snorted. Pein looked like he was deep in thought, "We need a place to stay, as we do not know much about this world." He looked at Liz and I, "You will provide us with basic necessities until we are able to travel back to our world. If you do not, we will be forced to kill you and find someone else."

"Whoa, buddy! There's no need for the death threats. We'll take care of you. Speaking of basic necessities, hey Liz! Do we have some of Dad's old clothes in his room?"

"Yeah, I think so. Do you want me to take them upstairs?"

"Yeah." Liz let go of Kisame. She skipped up the stairs and motioned for the males to follow her. After all of them made it up the stairs, I grabbed Konan's hand and led her back to Liz's and my bedroom. I grabbed a t-shirt and some jeans from my closet that I thought would fit her and tossed them to her. I left the room to let her change. She came out fully dressed and we went back downstairs to the living room. The other Akatsuki and Liz weren't down yet. So I turned on the TV to Pokémon and unplugged my cell phone from the charger. It was almost dinnertime, so I was just going to order pizza since I knew for sure that we didn't have enough food to feed the entire Akatsuki. I ordered five extra-large cheese pizzas and asked for them to be delivered. I don't think I could leave the Akatsuki long enough to go pick up the pizza. Who knows what they would do and if the house would even be left standing afterwards. I heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Liz and the Akatsuki coming downstairs. I have to say, the Akatsuki looked pretty funny. Kakuzu and Kisame were wearing pants that were slightly too small for them with white, paint splattered t-shirts on top. Deidara was wearing striped pants with a spotted top. Honestly, he looked like a clown. Was Hidan wearing pajama pants? Yes he was, blue plaid ones with a slightly pink dress shirt. He didn't look happy. Tobi was wearing all orange. My eyes hurt now… Zetsu was wearing my Dad's trench coat that he used to dress up as Sherlock Homes. Pein, Itachi, and Sasori looked normal. At least they have some fashion sense…

"What is this shit?" Hidan asked. "What?" Liz and I said at the same time.

"The shit on the TV. Why the hell does the guy with the hat on have a fucking yellow thing on his shoulder?"

"That Hidan, is Ash and Pikachu," here is when Liz launched into a huge explanation of Pokémon to the Akatsuki. I sat there listening for the doorbell. "Charizard was one of Ash's older Pokémon. Personally, I like him the best out of the fully evolved forms of the starters for the first game and…"

The doorbell rang. I ran over, ignoring how the Akatsuki flinched and looked around for the sound. I opened the door for the pizza guy, grabbed my pizzas, and paid the guy. Kakuzu watched the money pass from my hand to the other guy's hand. Was he drooling? Anyway, I carried them to the kitchen table, set them down, and turned to the Akatsuki. With a little flair, I opened the first box. "Behold, the American cuisine." It will suffice to say that the Akatsuki stared at the pizza like it was from outer space. I sighed. It had been a long day and it was only going to get longer.

* * *

Author's Note

Yes! I updated! Thanks to a guest reviewer and YortUchiha for being the my first ever reviewers. Give yourself a cookie for me. Everyone else who has read this: thanks for reading! I honestly didn't expect myself to get this far. Don't expect a chapter out _really_ soon because I am an expert at procrastination. Please review, though I understand if you don't. They just make me really happy (even though I've only gotten two so far...) as well as favorites and follows.

Last chapter's question: Who is your favorite Akatsuki member and why?

Answer: I'm going to have to say Itachi. I love all of the Akatsuki, but Itachi beats the rest by a tiny portion. I really admire how he gave up everything for his little brother and village, no matter what the cost to himself. Once he sets on a path, he sticks to it, even though he easily could have gotten cold-feet and told Sasuke the truth about the massacre. I hope to be as brave and loyal as he is. I wish I could say that I liked him before I knew his whole story, but I found out about the Akatsuki before I had even seen any of them in an episode and I researched them. I found out everything about Itachi before I had time to form an opinion on him. I'm not even at episode 90 of the original Naruto series and yet I know everything that is going to happen. I have a bad habit of spoiling books, movies, TV shows, and animes for myself.

Question for this chapter: Have you ever had a pet(s)? What animal was him/her(them)? If you haven't, then what is your dream pet?


End file.
